the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
FlyPhilippines
Espiritu Air Company ltd. 'operating as '''Espiritu '(formerly '''FlyPhilippines) is a newly rebranded full-service airline based at the fictitious Caliocan City Airport in Caliocan City, Province of Rizal in the Philippines. They're planning on operating scheduled regional flights around Southeast Asia and international flights to Europe, Australia, the Middle East, and America.In 2017, Espiritu was created by founder Robloxian1092 as a successor to the airline, FlyPhilippines. History FlyPhilippines was founded in June 2014 by its founders: epicninja669, RANDY36263, and Robloxian1092. Start of Operations On 17 July 2014, FlyPhilippines started its first partnership with Cebu Pacific Air™ (formerly owned by Naxirb, now owned by Carreonite456). Around mid-August of the same year, they also joined up with EgyptAir (defunct, used to be owned by iAviateX) and Tiger Air (owned by SirExcurso). Their first flight took place on 30 November 2014 at Caliocan Airport using an Airbus A330. Other aircraft purchased/leased around this time period were the Avro RJ85 and Airbus A320. International Era With the new codeshare agreement with Air Berlin (owned by RichardHarrington), FlyPhilippines began operations all the way to Europe. On 11 January 2015, FlyPhilippines temporarily moved operations to a new hub airport, Ethers Airport. Here, they hosted their first airshow, the Ethers Airshow with 4 other airlines who've attended the event. Around the same time, they formed a strong partnership with Polar Air (owned by PolarBiite) with FlyPhilippines leasing aircraft as they started. Allister and Molokai In February of 2015, FlyPhilippines moved oncemore to another airport, Allister International. Around this time, they also wetleased multiple aircraft such as the Airbus A319, Airbus A321 and another Boeing 757. In late March/early April, FlyPhilippines began flying to their very first community-built airport, Molokai San-Patricio. This airport was a cooperative project between Ashtheking300, Robloxian1092, RANDY36263, and gapforever14. As both airlines had amassed a number of passengers, KLM Royal Dutch Airlines (owned by KeithSchreiber) and FlyPhilippines had codeshare flights with each other to boost each other's popularity and notoriety. Inactivity Around late 2015, FlyPhilippines fell into a membership slump and went into inactivity. Every now and then its owner at the time, RANDY36263, hosted activities and flights In November of the same year, its ownership was transferred temporarily to user baked_memes, who cut all alliances and partnerships with other groups and airlines. However, the ownership was quickly reverted back to RANDY36263. Taking Off Oncemore After a new year began, FlyPhilippines ownership was reverted to Robloxian1092, one of the original three founders. In late January of 2015, Operations began at the newly constructed Phu Bai International. Here, a larger airfield and more sophisticated technology allowed the airline to flourish oncemore. Their new brand, however, crashed and burned as soon as it took off. Inactivity, again. FlyPhilippines fell oncemore into inactivity around September 2016. In November of the same year, many high ranking members stepped down from their roles. As of May 2017, the airline has not risen out of inactivity and has planned to continue on as a new group, Espiritu Air Company, ltd. Destinations Currently Served (by newly formed Espiritu Air Company, ltd.): * Caliocan City Airport * Dahikan Provincial Airport Formerly Served: * Caliocan International (now demolished) * Phu Bai International * Kelvin Island Airport * Ethers Island Airport * Butuan-Bancasi Airport (via Ethers, Caliocan) * Berlin-Tegel (through Air Berlin) * Polar Airport (through Polar Air) Fleet This list may be incomplete due to a lack of documented fleet history. *''Owned by FlyPhilippines, operated by Polar Air, used on Codeshare flights between FlyPhilippines-Polar Air.'' Incidents & Accidents FP 201 (Ethers to Butuan) While the Airbus A321 was cruising, FP 201 bound for Butuan-Bancasi Airport suffered an engine failure. This led to an emergency landing back at Ethers Island where aircraft RP-C184 was severely damaged after its landing. Category:Airline